


Wedding Rings

by Tinydancersss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, D.va's there for like a second, First chapter was maybe based off a porno I watched, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It gets sappy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet names make me weak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Smut first then fluff, Smut then fluff, Spit As Lube, Unneeded Metaphors, Wedding Rings, ass eating, i'm weak for these two, my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancersss/pseuds/Tinydancersss
Summary: Hanzo gets a little side-tracked from his training. After some fun, and some extremely relaxing sex, Hanzo has a serious talk with his "secret husband", Jesse McCree.





	1. Personal Trainer

Hanzo was almost wheezing as Jesse gave him a second to breathe. After the few enjoyable seconds were over Jesse inhaled and clapped his hands, “Right! Almost done! Just give me 10 push-ups, baby.” Hanzo wiped the sweat off his forehead, but missed the drop that rolled off his nose and splatted on the ground in front of him.

 

Hanzo moved into a push-up position, his wedding ring clinking against the hard tiled ground. The two men had agreed to wear their wedding rings on a necklace until they were both comfortable with telling people that they were married. Jesse was fine with the idea of telling everyone he knew and trusted about his love for Hanzo, but Hanzo wasn’t quite so comfortable with it, and Jesse understood why.

 

 The idea of the Shimada clan finding out about the two of them coming together in such a way could be a death wish and a half.

 

Hanzo started to struggle on the seventh push-up, looking up at Jesse for support, but Jesse was clearly more interested in his ass. Hanzo cleared his throat awkwardly, “My eyes are up here, Jesse.” The cowboy tipped his hat back, grinning down at his ‘secret husband’, “Well, pumpkin,” he started, winking slyly, “Just looking at you could make me pop a boner.”

 

Hanzo inhaled to say something, but was quickly stopped. His arms buckled underneath him making him hit the ground with a heavy _thump_. He groaned, “Jesse, we’ve— _I’ve_ been doing this for 3 and a half hours.. No more…” Jesse chuckled lowly and helped Hanzo up, patting  him on the back softly,

“How about this,” He unclipped his belt buckle, “You don’t have to finish your push-ups if you blow me.”

“Again? Jesse, you know what Jack said last time _**when we got caught**. _We will get banned from training here. There isn’t any other place for us to go.”

 

Jesse shrugged pulling down his pants, touching himself through his cacti boxers, “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He tried to put on a show for Hanzo, doing his best to get his partner in the mood for fairly public sex. Hanzo sighed in slight annoyance but moved closer to Jesse, “You keep working your sexy cowboy magic and I’ll do it,” he paused for a second, “Just remember, I’m sore.”

 

Jesse made a grin that showed he was screaming “HELL YEEEEAAAAAH” on the inside. Hanzo dropped down on his knees, wincing for a second, making Jesse instinctively move closer, trying to give the shorter man less work (although it didn’t really help). Hanzo sweetly kissed Jesse’s quickly hardening member through the boxers, earning a loving sigh from Jesse.

 

“Give me it, cowboy.” The words left Hanzo’s mouth before he even comprehend the statement. Without skipping a beat, Jesse forcefully pushed Hanzo’s face onto his crotch, earning a deep groan from Hanzo. Hanzo’s drool dampened a patch on the boxers, making him want to suck and lick it more, even through the thick material. Hanzo simply couldn’t wait anymore, roughly tugging the boxers and diving in. Jesse groaned and tugged on Hanzo’s loose fitting tank top, silently asking for him to take it off. After Hanzo didn’t react Jesse elaborated, “Take this off, Sugarcube.” Hanzo pulled away for a second and quickly tugged off his shirt, rushing to get back to guzzling down his husband’s cock. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh at Hanzo’s enthusiasm, “I thought you said you were scared of getting caught?”

 

Hanzo pulled away and looked up at Jesse, his brow furrowed, “Fuck that.” Jesse snorted and rolled his hips, urging Hanzo to continue, “Love the enthusiasm, Pumpkin.” Hanzo slapped Jesse with the back of his hand, “Shut up, cowboy, and let me work my magic.” Jesse cocked his brow and grinned widely again,

 

“How about I eat your ass instead?”

 

Hanzo would have been appalled at the question a couple of years ago, but ever since he had first had Jesse eat him out, he was addicted to the feeling of a tongue on the most covered up area on his body, more specifically, the most covered up area on his body that spewed out shit. _Unnecessary details_.

 

Hanzo jumped up and into Jesse’s waiting arms, mumbling mindless sentences, most along the lines of “Eat me like a starving man,” and Jesse was all for it. He gently pushed Hanzo down onto the weight-lifting bench, pulling off Hanzo’s sweatpants in one swift movement. Jesse pressed Hanzo’s back down onto the bench, attacking Hanzo’s mouth with his own.

 

He quickly lowered his face down to Hanzo’s ass, completely ignoring Hanzo’s hard, untouched member. He lifted Hanzo’s legs into an upside-down cycling position. He ran the rough flat of his tongue across the ring of Hanzo’s ass, earning himself a heavy groan from the archer.

“I think I’m gonna start having withdrawals of this soon, darlin’.” Hanzo moaned loudly at the use of the pet name, trying his damnedest to grind against Jesse’s mouth. Jesse moved his face away, flashing Hanzo a cheeky grin that would soon get his ass beaten. Something in Hanzo seemed to snap as Jesse’s hot breath rested on his ass, “Jesse McCree! _Please!”_ Fuck, that was loud. Hanzo felt Jesse grin against his thigh before a sweet kiss was given to the area, “Shhh.. We’re trying to not get caught, remember?”

 

Hanzo bit down hard on his forearm as Jesse went all in on his ass, fucking him roughly with his tongue. Hanzo simply couldn’t wait any longer, his insides becoming a fiery storm that couldn’t be held back. His voice was soft, just below a whisper, but loud enough for Jesse to hear him, “I’m ready for you.”

 

Jesse stood up, still keeping Hanzo in the same position. The cowboy was about to push in, but hesitated slightly, pulling away from Hanzo. “Wait, my angel.” He looked around for a long moment, getting a confused and irritated look from Hanzo, ”We don’t have lube… Are you okay with spit..?” They had used spit before, and it only stung for a quick minute. Hanzo nodded, just wanting to get on with the dirty deed.

 Jesse spat out a healthy amount of saliva onto his hand, applying it to Hanzo’s ass. He held out his hand to Hanzo’s face, Hanzo clearly getting the message and spitting on the cowboy’s hand. Jesse rubbed it on himself and quickly pressed into Hanzo. The Japanese man winced for a second, struggling with the girth of the middle, but quickly swallowed him up. Jesse let out a hefty sigh; Hanzo’s soft moans were music to his ears.

 

“ _Go_.”

 

Jesse didn’t have to be told twice. He dragged his hips backwards, snapping them forward rougher than Hanzo had expected him to. The leather of the bench made an odd sound as Hanzo sweat-stuck back arched upwards. Jesse eventually settled into a rhythm that both he and Hanzo were clearly happy with. Hanzo did his darnedest to keep quiet, but his auditory mask was shattered as Jesse hit the bull right between the horns.

 

Jesse kept abusing the spot, hitting it over and over and over again. Hanzo felt a sudden burn in the very pit of his stomach as he felt himself nearing the peak. He could also tell Jesse was getting close, as his movements were getting sloppier and more rushed. Jesse and Hanzo made sweet eye contact, sharing a look of lust and desire.

 

Jesse bent down and kissed the glistening ring that rested on Hanzo chest, “You’re mine and only mine, my Heaven-sent sunray.”

Hanzo came on the last word, splattering all over Jesse’s shirt, earning a grunt from the cowboy. Jesse came soon after, pulling out at the last second.

 

The two were still for a moment, holding each other in their arms, enjoying the warmth that was shared. Jesse eventually reluctantly pulled away after a few long minutes. Hanzo sat up and watched his husband begin to dress again, his wedding ring in hand.


	2. Whenever You're Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo breaks down about their marriage, and Jesse is there to help his husband through the tough wall that he's struggling to get over.

Jesse gently placed his ring onto a small table, quickly pulling on the clothes that were missing. The cowboy lifted up the ring and studied it, smiling absentmindedly. Jesse’s ring was tied on by a thin, red material that Hanzo had suggested he used for it. Hanzo’s, on the other hand, was tied on by a thick, deep blue piece of sting that Jesse had gotten him. The two colors worked together so well and were pretty when apart, Hanzo had said that it was like the two of them.

“You’ve got my ring, Sweetpea. I’ve got yours.”

The day Jesse proposed was a day Hanzo could and would never forget. They had just finished watching Beauty and the Beast (Jesse wouldn’t stop comparing Hanzo to Belle) and Hanzo was definitely dozing. It was his idea to watch a movie late at night, but he had just lasted through the movie. Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder, clearly planning to pass out right there on the couch, in Jesse’s arms. Although Hanzo had made it to “half-sleep”, he was woken up by a voice. Jesse’s body vibrated as he spoke, his voice soft and quiet, “mindlessly” fiddling with Hanzo’s hand.

“If we got married… Do you think I’d get a dragon?”

The obvious question went soaring over Hanzo’s head. He shrugged, kissing Jesse’s arm sweetly, “Maybe.”

“Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

✧

Hanzo was snapped out of his thoughts by Jesse gently throwing his clothes into his lap. “Earth to Hanzo!” Jesse paused for a moment, acting like he was thinking deeply, “Oh, wait! Angels don’t belong on Earth, they belong in Heaven.” Jesse grinned widely, but Hanzo’s face didn’t change at the compliment. Hanzo was dead silent all throughout changing back into his clothing, but his face turned into a heavy frown. He felt sick to his stomach as a thought that bothered him hit his head.

“Naw, darlin’, why’re you cryin’?”

Hanzo wiped away the tears that streamed down his face with the back of his hand, swallowing the lump in his throat. He held Jesse’s ring in his hand, his finger tracing the outline of the pattern on the ring. The diamonds were cold against his skin. When he spoke his voice was quiet, “When will we tell them?”

Jesse was taken back by the question, trying to think of who Hanzo was referring to, and what information he was talking about, “Tell them what?”

Hanzo held out the ring that was intertwined with his fingers, showing Jesse his shimmering ring. Jesse suddenly realized what his husband was talking about, his incompetent brain couldn’t pick up on something as simple as this, “Hanzo…” Hanzo turned his face away from Jesse’s, doing his best to avoid making any sort of contact until his emotions were done getting the better of him. “That we’re married…” The words left Hanzo’s mouth without him even realizing.

Jesse frowned deeply, his answer being quiet and thoughtful, “Whenever you’re ready, Honeybee.”

Something in Hanzo seemed to snap at Jesse’s well-chosen words. His face went bright red, the tears falling faster now, “What if I’m never ready?!” His outburst seemed to help him calm down, just a tiny bit. He cupped his own face, crying dejectedly into the ring.

Hanzo was so occupied with getting his tears out as fast as possible that he didn’t hear ‘his cowboy’ coming closer to him. He jumped slightly at Jesse’s cool hand on his back, his now waterlogged eyes staring into Jesse’s milk chocolate orbs. Jesse’s warm, reassuring smile silently telling him that it was okay.  
Jesse rubbed a tear off Hanzo’s burning face with his warm, ‘human’ arm, pulling him into a loving hug. The warmth that the two shared was better than a brand new, comfy bed with duvets made out of duckling down on a cold winter’s night. Welcoming. There wasn’t anything lustful happening at this moment. Between Hanzo’s soft and loud sobs and Jesse’s loving and forgiving hug, everything just showed the pure, raw love between the two fugitives. 

It was a very unlikely thing for Hanzo to let out his emotions like this. The last time something like this happened was around a year and a half ago, late at night when Hanzo had a panic attack about killing Genji and how Genji begged and pleaded for him to stop and have mercy.

“He was my own brother.”

✧

“Don’t worry, my Huckleberry. It’ll be alright.” Jesse’s words, once again, snapped him out of his bad thoughts, “I’ll wait until you are.” More tears fell from Hanzo, but he felt safe in Jesse’s arms. Jesse was struggling to hold back tears, blinking rapidly in order to try and prevent himself from breaking apart like Hanzo was.

“I’m sorry I did this to you, Jesse. I’m just…” He struggled to find the words that would be appropriate. Jesse rubbed his eyes on Hanzo’s shoulder, his own tears breaking the surface, “Scared..?” Hanzo nodded slowly, earning a knowing kiss from Jesse, “Well, that’s okay.”

“I… I just don’t want you to get hurt…” Hanzo admitted quietly to himself and Jesse. The cowboy chuckled softly into Hanzo’s shoulder, sniffing before speaking again, “Hurt? God…” Jesse pulled away to look Hanzo in the eyes, “Nothing you do would drive me away, no matter how much it hurts me.”

Hanzo and Jesse shared a tear as their foreheads touched, their noses brushing against each other. Jesse held onto Hanzo’s toned cheeks and Hanzo’s hands found themselves on Jesse’s shoulders. “I know you’re scared about… dangerous people finding out about this, and coming to kill us both,” Jesse added after a moment, rubbing off another of Hanzo’s tears, “But we’ll deal with them together, and I will always be by your side.”

Hanzo sighed softly (Giving Jesse another chance to smell his wonderfully minty breath), nodding softly. He felt safe here, in Jesse’s arms. Nothing could break them apart.

The two men almost jumped out of their skins as the door swung open, a small Korean, who was babbling to herself, bursting in on the two. She stopped herself, not finishing her sentence. She laid her eyes on the two men, swallowing nervously as her vision flicked between the two.

“Ah shit, did I interrupt you guys?”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, his wonderful laugh sparking up Hanzo’s. The two men pulled away from each other, Jesse smiling at the young gamer. “Nah, it’s cool. Do you need somethin’? Do you need us? If you’re here about the cake I’m so-“

She put her hand up, telling him to stop, “I’ve been sent on a ‘very important mission’ to find all members because Jack and Winston are holding an emergency meeting.” She smile at them, turning around and walking out of the doorway, quickly turning a corner and walking away from sight.

Jesse and Hanzo shared a look before standing together. Jesse offered a hand to hold, but Hanzo just placed his ring into Jesse’s hand. “Jesse?” The cowboy looked down at the golden ring that sat in his hand for a second before looking back up at his partner, “Yeah, Pumpkin?”

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tiny comic after "Personal Trainer" that this was based off of.  
> Hope you liked my sappy fanfic :')

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work on here!  
> (I had previously written this for a friend, but I found myself growing to like it more and more, so I wanted to share it.)  
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
